I Won’t Be Your Winter
by OldAccount1
Summary: Slash. WyattxChris. AU. Secrets are revealed when the Charmed Ones finally get sick and tired of Chris’s lies and decide to do something about it; they cast a spell and accidentally bring two little boys to the past and send Chris to the future.
1. chapter one

_Secrets are revealed when the Charmed Ones finally get sick and tired of Chris's lies and decide to do something about it; they cast a spell and bring two little boys to the past and send Chris to the future._

_I do not own Charmed. _

_Yes, I realize I have like twenty not complete stories but this is a challenge from some of the other writers who I'm pretty close with. They want to see if I can actually finish a story without creating a new one so I'm going to try really hard to finish it! Then I'll finish up Harder to Breathe and Heart of Ice. __Also if you have the chance you should check out the song. Your Winter by Sister Hazel, it's pretty good!_

I Won't Be Your Winter 

Chris was sitting on the bridge with his knees pulled up against his chest with his chin lightly rested on his knees, a look of thought on his face but pure sadness in the depths of his beautiful emerald eyes. He blinked once and glanced over at the ocean, watching it calmly wash up onto the beach with a soft sigh leaving his lips.

He'd finally done it. Pushed the Charmed Ones to their max and got himself kicked out of the manor and P3 with absolutely no where to go. He's from the future, has no ID, no money, no friends to stay with and they expect him to make it to the future somehow? After all, he can't even go to the attic anymore so he can't get home. The brunette slowly stood up and turned around when he sensed Leo behind him and was ready to be attacked by the angry father and elder. However, Leo seemed pretty calm even though Chris just caused some major conflict in Halliwell Manor only minutes ago and 'let' Wyatt get kidnapped by a colt of demons.

"Why did you do it, Chris? No one's here but you and me so don't bother lying to me." Leo said even though that was a big fat lie seeing as the Charmed Ones were standing right behind him, he had only turned them invisible and cloaked them. Chris slowly turned back to look at the bridge as he stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"I didn't mean to," He said as his voice quivered slightly. "I was just trying to save your son, ok? Things got a little out of hand."

"Look at me Chris," Leo said and slowly the witchlighter turned to look at him and Leo was shocked to see all the emotion in his eyes. "Is it true...is Wyatt evil?"

As soon as those words left his lips Leo felt a sharp pain in the back of his leg and he was positive it was from Piper, telling him that there was no way in hell their son could ever be evil but Leo wasn't so sure. He also wasn't sure why Chris thought that it was up to him to save their son, did he know him at least?

"Yes, trust me Leo; I wouldn't have said if it weren't true." Chris said quietly.

"How do you know him...? Wyatt, I mean." Leo said and Chris exhaled through his nose before he pulled his hands out of his pockets and slowly turned to look back at the water before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He gently lowered his shoulder before raising it up when Leo's hand slipped from it and he only pulled his jacket closer to him.

"He's my...was my best friend," Chris said. "I thought I knew everything about him and I was obviously wrong."

Leo only nodded before he glanced behind him and saw swirling white and blue orbs before he turned around to look at Chris's back as he once more took a seat on the bridge and allowed the wind to mess up his chocolate locks as a single tear rolled down his cheek and Leo was shocked. He's learned more from the man in the past five minutes than he has in the last five months.

--- --- ---

"Piper, you have to calm down!" Phoebe said as her sister roughly flipped through the Book of Shadows with a fierce look in her eyes and her lips pressed into a straight line. Phoebe rubbed her head from all the emotion she was getting from her sister was tempted to scream at her but quickly gained control and attempted to block out Piper's emotions.

"How can I calm down, Phoebe!? Chris just said that my baby boy is the ruler of the world and you just want me to calm down and forget about it?" Piper practically shouted as she slammed her hands down on the Book before she closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath.

"Maybe we can cast a spell or something, to find out if Chris is telling the truth." Paige said as she tried to come between her elder sisters before they could start fighting and after a moment Piper nodded before she flipped to the truth spell and then stopped.

"I need to see it," She finally said and her sisters frowned at her for a moment, not quite sure what exactly she meant. "Phoebe, write a spell so we can actually see future Wyatt because that's the only way I'm going to believe it."

"Ok," Phoebe said as she nodded and Piper walked out of the attic and she had a feeling that Piper was going straight to Wyatt's room to watch over him as she hasn't quite relaxed since the demon colt got a hold of him. "How in the world am I supposed to write that spell?"

"Using a pen?" Paige suggested and Phoebe grinned briefly before she rolled her eyes and grabbed her pad of paper and black pen before she bit her lip and stared at the paper before she groaned and rested her face in her hands as Paige rocked back on her heels as she sighed.

--- --- ---

"You can't catch me Gabey!" a blonde boy, who looked about five, shouted as he raced down the halls with a brunette toddler waddling after him as fast as his little legs would take him. The blonde giggled before he quickly ran into a room and shut the door behind him and heard the little pitter-patter of feet pass the door as he stifled his laughter.

"Where's your brother?"

The blonde spun around and smiled when he saw an elder blonde sitting behind a desk with some papers scattered on it. The young boy walked forward and shrugged his shoulders as his icy blue eyes wandered over all the papers and quickly looked up into matching blue orbs when the elder's hand tightened around a pen.

"Matthew, where is he?"

"I don't know daddy, he just ran past the room; we're playing tag and he's not winning." Matthew said before the blonde in front of him sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Go get him for me will you, I'd like to keep him away from demons." The blonde said and received a nod from his five-year-old before the boy quietly left the room and went in search of his baby brother. A couple of minutes later Matthew returned with a chubby toddler following right behind him with big green eyes that instantly lit up in delight when he saw the blonde man.

"Dada!" he squealed and padded right over to the blonde and was quickly lifted up onto man's lap before a demon shimmered in and quickly got on his knees and practically had his forehead against the floor as the blonde scowled at him for interrupting him in his study.

"What do you want?" he snarled

"I'm sorry My Lord but we have news of the Resistance." The demon said and the blonde smirked.

"Oh, really? What did you find out?" he asked as the demon stood.

"Christopher has gone to the past Lord Wyatt, five months ago." The demon said and Wyatt almost snarled before he only nodded and made a gesture for the demon to leave which it hastily did. The brunette toddler looked up at Wyatt with those innocent eyes and Wyatt sighed softly and felt his anger instantly melt away before he gave the child a kiss.

"Come here Mattie," Wyatt said gently and the child walked over and climbed onto Wyatt's lap and felt one of Wyatt's arms go around his waist and relaxed in the man's arms as he was hugged before Wyatt kissed the side of his head. "Do you remember your mommy?"

"Yeah!" Matthew instantly said as he nodded his head and Wyatt smiled faintly before he looked at the toddler, who looked just like his mommy. "Gabey does too daddy, he had a dream of mommy last night."

"How do you know that, Mattie?" Wyatt asked gently as he very lightly ran his fingers through his eldest's curly flaxen locks.

"Cause I saw his dream, I couldn't sleep so I watched his." Matthew told him and Wyatt only shook his head at the boy who may look so much like him but all Wyatt could think when he saw the boy was Chris. He was so sweet and loving one minute and could be sarcastic and downright mean the next if you did something he didn't like or picked on his little baby Gabriel.

"What did I say about reading people's minds?" Wyatt asked and Matthew pouted before he grinned and flashes of Chris's smiles filled his minds before he quickly pushed those thoughts away and focused on the boy in front of him.

"I didn't read his mind, daddy; I watched his dream. There's a difference." He stated with a firm nod in Wyatt's direction and 23-year-old could only smile at him and allowed the boy to have this victory since he was very well aware that the boy was also as stubborn as his mother.

"Are you two hungry?" Wyatt asked and Gabriel instantly squealed and bobbed his head up and down as Wyatt only rolled his eyes since the three-year-old loves to eat; especially bananas while Matthew will only eat strawberries. Wyatt stood up and set the two on the ground before he picked up the toddler when he started fussing about having to walk.

"Daddy, can I have pudding? I want strawberry pudding!" Matthew said as he reached up and grabbed Wyatt's right hand as they walked out of the study and down the hallway as Wyatt only smiled at him before he swung their hands and Matthew giggled slightly.

"Ok, but after you eat you two need to get to sleep cause it's getting pretty late." Wyatt said and Matthew pouted but nodded his head anyways since he wanted his pudding and going to sleep actually didn't seem like that bad of an idea since his eyes were already struggling to stay open.

"Nilah Nilah!" Gabriel said as he grabbed onto Wyatt's cheeks in an attempt to make the elder look at him and Wyatt only grinned and nodded before kissing his cheek. This was the side of him that was reserved especially for his babies and Chris; no one else would _ever_ see this side of him, if anyone saw the loving side they'd probably try to kill him.

"Ok, vanilla milk too."

Almost an hour later Wyatt was tucking in his five-year-old when he noticed the sad expression on his adorable face and was instantly concerned about him. He sat down on the edge of the bed and gently caressed his chubby cheek before kissing his forehead.

"I want mommy." He whispered and Wyatt swallowed; this was the conversation he'd been trying to postpone as long as he possibly could.

"I know you do buddy, I want your mommy too." Wyatt said before Matthew's eyes filled with tears.

"Did mommy leave 'cause I did something bad?" he whimpered

"No," Wyatt said firmly as he shook his head. "You didn't do _anything_ bub...I did."

"What did you do, daddy?" Matthew asked as the tears slowly subsided and Wyatt exhaled slowly through his mouth as he glanced out the window and at the destroyed city.

"I tried to keep your mommy safe, too safe," Wyatt said as he finally looked down at the boy. "Now go to sleep, your mommy's gonna be back real soon."

"Promise?" Matthew whispered and Wyatt froze before he slowly nodded his head and Matthew raised up a little hand and held out his tiny pinky. "Pinky promise daddy?"

"Pinky promise," Wyatt said as he gently hooked his pinky with his son's before kissing his tiny hand and pulling the blankets over his chest. "Now get some sleep."

"I love you daddy." Matthew said and Wyatt gave him a kiss.

"I love you too, bub."


	2. chapter two

_I do not own Charmed. _

_Ya know, I've only had this fic up for a few hours but I've gotten some very nice reviews so I decided to update soon before I get super busy as I'm going to my sister's house to see my new nephew! Clayton James was born December 25th and Jaetyn Austin was born February 2nd, I mean holy crap! That brings it up to six boys and only three girls! _

I Won't Be Your Winter 

A bright light filled Matthew's room that was enough to make the little boy stir and shift on his bed before finally sitting up a moment later and his little mouth opened when he saw a big blue portal on his wall and almost immediately was up on his feet and running for the door. He stopped through with one hand on the doorknob before he slowly turned and looked back at the portal.

He quickly ran out of the room and across the hallway and went straight to his baby brother's little bed and started to shake him. Matthew quickly placed a hand over Gabriel's mouth when he started to cry and fuss before he dragged him out of the bed and ran back to his own room and stopped right in front of the portal.

"Ok Gabey, I'm gonna tie a piece of rope to you and you're gonna go through that." Matthew told him and wide green eyes looked up at him as Matthew quickly ran to his closet to try and find his jump rope and it didn't take too long. He walked back to the toddler and tied it around his chubby belly before he tied the other end around his wrist and then looked down the child again.

"No." Gabriel said as he started shaking his head and tried to run for the door but Matthew was quick and grabbed him and pushed him into the portal but he didn't count on the fact that it would suck him in as well. He screamed when he was yanked into the portal right behind his baby brother and immediately pulled the rope back until he could hold onto Gabriel as the toddler sobbed.

--- --- ---

Chris orbed into the attic nearly three hours after his confrontation with Leo and was ready to be yelled at but he certainly wasn't expecting them to be standing near the Book of Shadows with very calm expressions on their faces. He was tempted to orb out then and there but he forced himself to relax and very calmly looked back at them.

"Hello Chris," Piper said and Chris opened his mouth to say something. "Don't apologize; I really don't want to hear it. I just wanted to ask you one last time...is my son evil?"

"...Yes." Chris said as he bit his lip at the "don't apologize" bit since he had no intention of doing such. They after all had it coming when they wouldn't listen to him. Before he could stop them they started chanting a spell that seemed to be in Latin before a portal opened and Chris's eyes went wide as he was being sucked in.

"Hey!" Phoebe shouted when he was yanked in and as soon as he was in two little boys fell through, the younger of the two sobbing his heart out before the portal quickly closed and the sisters could do nothing but stare in shock at the two young children.

"Who-who are you?" the elder boy asked timidly.

"Uh, I'm Piper and this is Phoebe and Paige, my sisters. Who are you?" Piper asked cautiously and the little boy then shook his head rapidly from side to side.

"My daddy said not to talk to strangers and you look like strange!" he exclaimed and Piper only smirked at the blue-eyed boy.

"You're talking to me now." She said and he looked thoughtful before he pouted.

"So...stupid head!"

--- --- ---

A groan left Chris's lips when he landed on a hard floor before his eyes fluttered open and his heart skipped a beat when his eyes took in the child's room before he slowly stood and stared at the small bed with messy blue sheets and the wooden letters on the wall that spelled out Matthew in dark blue, white, and sky blue along with the light blue walls.

He quietly opened the closed door and saw a nursery with light green walls right across the hall and found himself walking into it and his eyes went wide when he saw another empty bed but a small pillow was on it that had Gabriel written on it. Chris walked forward and picked up the pillow as he lightly ran his index finger over the letters.

"Welcome home."

_Alrighty, so that's it for today but I might update tomorrow if you guys tell me how you want Wyatt to greet Chris! Do you want him to be pissed off or do you want him to still be in love with him...? It's up to you guys because I have to different paths that can come from the next chapter and I just can't decide. _


	3. chapter three

_Secrets are revealed when the Charmed Ones finally get sick and tired of Chris's lies and decide to do something about it; they cast a spell and bring two little boys to the past and send Chris to the future._

_I do not own Charmed. _

**_AN: _**_Sorry for not updating for a while, my fucking older brother managed to break my wrist so thanks to him it takes me like a week to write a single sentence so I'm sorry it isn't too long but I tried. The next chapter should be up semi-soon._

I Won't Be Your Winter 

Chris spun around when he heard the cold voice and saw Wyatt standing in the doorway with his arms crossed but it didn't do that much for him because he was only wearing his boxers and a t-shirt – not to mention he had bed head. After staring at each other for a few minutes Chris finally looked away from him and back at the pillow in his hands before he frowned and looked back up at Wyatt.

He gasped when Wyatt was suddenly a lot closer and the next thing he knew Wyatt roughly shoved him against the wall with anger very evident in his eyes; he tried to say something to him but nothing would come out and Wyatt seemed to be having the same problem since Chris could see a million different emotions running across his face. Eventually anger settled on his face but it didn't stick too long in his icy blue eyes and was almost instantly replaced.

"I'm sorry..." Chris finally whispered after a couple minutes before he was banged against the wall again and he winced but didn't tell him to stop since he knew that he deserved it. Wyatt finally let go of him after a moment before he backed up and re-crossed his arms in a way that made Chris think of Leo before he quickly shook his head and focused on his husband but didn't say a single word as he watched Wyatt calm himself.

No matter how angry Wyatt got at him he never hit him, sure he pushed him into a couple walls every now and then but he never actually slapped him or punched him...powers, however...he'd been strangled twice and accidently thrown into a wall once – it truly was his own fault because he accidentally stepped in front of a demon. Of course that's when they found out about their second child since he decided to heal the cut on his mommy's arm.

«»«»«»«»«»

"Will you please tell me your name sweetie?" Piper asked softly as she kneeled in front of the little boys and the blonde only stuck out his tongue and shook his head before the younger started fussing and seemed to look very tired; as did the elder but he was trying not to let it show. Piper reached out in an attempt to pick up the younger but the elder immediately chomped at her hand so she quickly pulled it back.

"Did you just try touch **_my _**Gabey!?" he shrieked and immediately tightened his grip on the toddler as Phoebe and Paige tried to stifle their laughter at the look on Piper's face and the look of outrage on the five-year-olds face. His eyes narrowed at her before he disappeared in a swirl of orbs and appeared near the door now standing up, tightly holding onto his brother's hand.

"Are you whitelighter kids?" Piper asked and the blonde crinkled his nose and shook his head.

"No, we're mommy and daddy's kids!" he said and Piper rolled her eyes.

"I meant, are you whitelighters?"

"Nope."

"Are you hungry?" Piper asked

"Nope."

"Are you tired?" Piper asked once more when the toddler gave a big yawn and rubbed his eyes.

"Nope."

"Piper, I don't think you're getting through to them very well." Phoebe said and Piper glared at her and Phoebe quickly shut her mouth.

"How about you talk to them then Pheebs, cause I'm obviously not having any luck." Piper said and Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"He's scared Piper and he's only a little kid." She said and Piper sighed before looking back at the kids.

"Ok, here's the thing...you can tell me who you are, I'll give you some food and you can go to sleep or we can continue to argue and you can stay up all night."

"I like to argue." The blonde said with a smirk on his lips.

"Ok, then go find yourself some food." Piper said and he only scowled at her.

"I _know_ how to tell somebody to make me a PB&J stupid." he snapped and she scowled right back at him.

"No one is going to make you a sandwich if you're a brat, buddy. You have to ask very politely to get anything in this house." Piper said and he stuck out his tongue at her before disappearing in a flurry of orbs.

«»«»«»«»«»

"Why'd you come back?" Wyatt finally asked. "Weren't you happy in the past betraying me?"

"I didn't betray you Wyatt!" Chris instantly hissed. "I tried to save you even though you're a complete evil bastard."

Wyatt rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Still on that?"

"Yes Wyatt, I'm 'still on that'," Chris snapped before he looked at the bed. "Where are the boys?"

"What do you mean where are the boys...you didn't take them?" Wyatt asked and he saw the fear flood Chris's expressive green eyes before he literally stopped breathing for almost two whole minutes before he started hyperventilating.

"What do you mean did I take them!? Of course I didn't take them, where are my babies Wyatt!?" Chris shrieked and Wyatt resisted the urge to grin but couldn't stop them amusement from appearing in his eyes and Chris promptly slapped him. "Don't look so amused you bastard, where are they?"

"I don't know. I put them to bed and now they're both gone so I'd assume they're together somewhere." Wyatt said as he tried to soothe Chris a little but it didn't seem to be working since he was getting worse and now looked ready to cry.

"You assume they went somewhere together so they're suddenly safe!? Matthew is only five Wyatt, he can't protect himself and Gabriel!" Chris shouted and Wyatt very calmly sat down Gabriel's bed even though he was desperately sensing for his boys with no luck.

"He can protect himself and his brother just fine Chris; you know how protective over him Matthew is." Wyatt snapped and Chris slowly sat down next to him and exhaled slowly as he forced himself to relax. As much as he hated to admit it, Wyatt was right. Matthew was perfectly capable of taking care of Gabriel and himself.

"I know, I just...where are they Wy?"

«»«»«»«»«»

Two hours. It took the _Charmed Ones _two freaking hours to get a hold of the little boys as the elder outright refused to be anywhere near them and had ended up in Wyatt's nursery with a very confused look on his face. He allowed Piper to lead him downstairs into the kitchen and even allowed her to hold Gabriel long enough to set him in a seat before he climbed right next to him in on the same seat.

"Ok, care to tell us who you are now?" Piper asked as her and her sisters sat down across from the boys and the blonde paused for a moment before he slowly nodded his head. "Alright then...what's your name?"

"Wyatt," He answered and Piper's eyes went wide with shock and stayed that way as she continued to stare the boy in front of her who looked exactly like her son but his lips...they didn't look like her baby's...they were plumper and shaped differently. "My Mommy and Daddy call me Mattie thoughs."

"What's your Daddy's name?" Phoebe immediately asked and he wrinkled his nose at her.

"Daddy." He responded and Paige grinned at the annoyed expression on Piper's face since she was expecting an actual name.

"Yes, honey. But what's his actual name?" Piper asked

"Why didn't you ask that if you wanned to know," he huffed and Piper opened her mouth to respond to him but Phoebe elbowed her lightly. "Wyatt."

"What about you're...brother?" Piper asked slowly since the boys really didn't look too much alike.

"Gabriel, he's _my _Gabey," Matthew pointed out with a firm look at Piper since he remembered her trying to touch him earlier. "My Mommy said he was mine too!"

"And what's your mommy's name?" Phoebe asked and he huffed at her.

"Mommy! My Mommy is Mommy."

_Oh yes, I hope that you liked the panic scene cause I loved writing Chris freaking out, lol. By the way, you can pronounce Gabriel's nickname as Gabe-e, not Gabby; my friend Nic pointed that out to me. Thank you so much for all of your reviews;_

**Touch of the Wind, Good Witch, CWLF, Sandy Murray, piperspeanut, Blackangle2011, Brownie88Babe, spanderfan, criminally charmed, coral86, chaotically-clever, missy, hot as hell, KB22, 3b, and jay86! **

_Also I think I would like to thank a girl – ICantBelieveImNot.Butter at hotmail (she said I could use it), I don't know her name, only the e-mail – for sending me a message. Her words were: "OMG you're a fantastic author but you seriously need to hurry your ass up and fucking finish a story." So, as I said I think that was nice lol... _


	4. chapter four

_Secrets are revealed when the Charmed Ones finally get sick and tired of Chris's lies and decide to do something about it; they cast a spell and bring two little boys to the past and send Chris to the future._

_I do not own Charmed. _

I Won't Be Your Winter 

"I can do it!" An angry 5-year-old shouted when Piper went to grab the blue cup for him. She immediately drew back her hand and the boy pulled out the drawer and climbed onto the counter before he grabbed the cup with ease and got down the exact same way. Piper rolled her eyes and allowed to him wander around the kitchen until he had his cup and box of cereal before Piper grabbed him a bowl, a spoon, and some milk along with the apple juice. They'd attempted to give him orange juice and he'd only freaked out when they placed it down in front of him.

"...And that's how I got 'teven dummy bears up my nose!" Matthew finished before taking a bite of his sandwich as the sisters stared at him with wide eyes. They would have to keep a close eye on Matthew and apparently Gabriel as well. Speaking of Gabriel...the little boy had jelly smeared all over his cheeks as well as his shirt and tiny hands; Piper nearly had a heart attack when Matthew told them that he was allergic to peanuts seconds before the toddler was about to take a bite of his PB&J. At least he told them so they could stop him without having to rush him to the emergency room with no information on him or any medical records that wouldn't exist for some time to come since her son wasn't even one-year-old yet.

"So Matthew...can you tell us your mother's name, yet?" Piper asked since the boy had refused to tell them anything until he got his sandwich. Matthew's brows furrowed for a moment as he thought it over and the nodded before he took another bite of his sandwich as the sisters stared at him. Of course, being only five-years-old he didn't realize that when Piper asked him that they expected him to answer them right away. "Well, what is it?"

"Chris." Matthew answered before taking another bite as their eyes went wide with shock and they continued to stare at the boys in disbelief. Their neurotic whitelighter was the mother of her grandchildren? Her baby was gay!? Piper nearly passed out as she thought about everything that entailed; technically Chris was a Halliwell and part of the family, her son was gay, Chris could have babies, Wyatt _touched_ Chris at least twice...Oh god.

"I guess that explains Gabriel," Paige chirped and Piper finally realized exactly who he looked like. Chris. She knew he looked familiar from somewhere and now it all clicked. That's why Chris came back to the past to save Wyatt...they were in love, probably married. "So Piper, how does it feel to know that you have a son-in-law who was trying to escape his husband but we ended up sending him back to Wyatt and now have their children in the present?"

"Shut up." Piper snarled and Paige smirked while Phoebe cooed at little Gabriel.

"You're so cute, yes you are!" Phoebe cooed and Gabriel simply giggled and basked in the cooing and pinching of his cheeks. Matthew, however, wasn't dealing with the cooing in the same manner and nearly growled at Phoebe for touching his baby Gabriel. Without a second thought the boy threw his sandwich at her and wound his arms around his brother, effectively pulling him away from the Charmed One while Piper and Paige tried to smoother their laughter at the look on Phoebe's face and the anger on Matthew's.

«»«»«»«»«»

"Chris, you need to sleep." Wyatt spoke as he looked over at the brunette who was sitting right in front of the map, attempting to scry for the boys. Chris didn't respond to him and kept scrying for the boys. It was currently four o'clock in the morning and Chris had been scrying for at least the last hour and had been searching since nearly ten o'clock that night and Wyatt could tell he was past exhausted but Chris refused to stop searching for the boys and as much as Wyatt wanted to search for them as well, he could barely keep his eyes open. Not to mention that he wanted to get up rather early tomorrow and continue the search for his sons but staying up all night would only make them sleep in later tomorrow. He knew that they needed to be well rested to keep searching because right now he wasn't even sure how he was talking in complete sentences, much less think of ways to search for the two. "Chris..."

After an annoyed sigh Chris finally turned his seat to look at Wyatt. "If you're so tired, go to bed Wyatt – I'm not stopping you. I'm going to keep looking for my sons though."

"Chris, its four o'clock in the morning; we've been searching for them for nearly six hours now and we haven't found anything. I think it's safe to say that they aren't anywhere near us or they're in the underworld. Hell, they could be in a different time and we don't have the energy to go look for them. So...just come to bed and we can keep looking for them in the morning when we're both rested."

Chris rubbed his face and was silent for a moment before he slowly nodded his head. "I'm scared, Wy."

"I know, I am too," Wyatt replied softly and Chris looked up at him with surprise clearly etched on his face and Wyatt scowled lightly at that look. "I _can_ be scared you know."

"Sorry," Chris mumbled. "So...am I sleeping in the dungeons?"

"Very funny; you're sleeping in our bed." Wyatt replied as he got up and made his way out of the room and Chris was shocked for a second before he got up and followed his husband. To be honest, he had expected Wyatt to beat the crap out of him or at least freak out on him but so far he's actually been pretty civil and hasn't brought up him going to past since the first meeting in Gabriel's room. When Chris walked into the bedroom he saw Wyatt climb into the bed and he laid on his side and rolled over to face the window so his back was to Chris.

He hesitated before he walked over to the closet and poked his head in and was actually relieved to see that his most of his clothes were still hanging up in the same spots. After grabbing a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt he made his way to the bathroom and quietly shut the door behind him before changing and he then explored the drawers and noted that all of his bathroom things had been replaced and glanced back at the door. Why in the world would Wyatt have them replaced and just let them sit there?

Once he was ready to go to sleep he opened the bathroom door and just watched Wyatt for a moment and knew instinctively that he was still awake. He quietly walked over to the bed and lifted up the blankets before he climbed in and fixed his pillows before he laid down on his back and stared up at the ceiling before he eventually rolled over to his side to face Wyatt's back. It had been so long since he'd been able to have a real night's sleep and oddly enough he felt very, very comfortable at the moment and could easily pass out in a second.

Chris raised a hand and paused for a moment before he reached out and lightly touched Wyatt's back and was relieved when Wyatt didn't move away from his touch. In fact, he didn't even move closer to farther from him but Chris did note the way his back tensed. He could see in his broad shoulders and moved his hand up to lightly rub them and that was when Wyatt turned over so he was facing him and Chris's hand fell down to rest on the bed in front of him.

"I'm sorry," Chris finally whispered and Wyatt's brows furrowed. "That I left. I didn't want to, I really didn't."

"Then why did you?" Wyatt asked just as softly, the last thing he needed was to get into a fight with Chris after he managed to hold in his anger the entire night just to blow it now.

"I...I want you back. The _real_ you."

"I am the 'real' me, Chris."

"No...You're not. You're not a dictator, Wyatt. Remember when we first started dating? I want _that_ Wyatt back." Chris mumbled and Wyatt only sighed lightly and didn't respond for a while.

"Goodnight, Chris."

«»«»«»«»«»

"So how are we supposed to get Chris back?" Piper asked her sisters as she flipped through the pages of the Book of Shadows and her sisters were just as lost as she was.

"I don't know Piper, I mean, maybe we can cast the lost witch spell? Use the boy's blood to call him?" Phoebe suggested and Piper frowned lightly but nodded.

"It probably won't work for bringing him twenty years from the future Pheebs," Paige said and Phoebe sighed lightly before she looked at Paige. "But I guess we can try." They all three turned to the two boys and Matthew gave them a suspicious look and grabbed onto Gabriel's hand if he had to orb them out of the attic quickly.

"We need your help to bring your mommy here, can you help us?" Phoebe asked and Matthew hesitated before he nodded his head.

"Do you know my mommy?" Matthew asked and Piper nodded.

"Yeah, your mommy's an old friend of ours." Piper said and Matthew grinned while Paige went and grabbed a knife from off of the small table and approached the boys but the moment Matthew saw the knife in her hand he paled and his smile immediately vanished.

"Sweetie, we just need a little drop of blood to bring your mommy here." Paige said softly and Matthew's head shook from side to side rapidly. There was no way they were going to touch him with that, even if it did bring his mommy here. He didn't like bleeding...or pain.

"No!" Matthew screamed when Paige took a step towards him.

"Do you want some candy?" Phoebe asked from her spot and Matthew seemed to be considering her question before he shook his head when Paige took yet another step closer to him and a scream tore from his throat that made the Charmed Ones cover their ears and almost immediately Gabriel joined in on the screaming and was even louder than Matthew.

"Bad idea!" Piper shouted above the screaming. "Very, very bad idea!"

«»«»«»«»«»

"You know, when I heard that you were down here torturing people, I honestly expected to find you with a demon." Wyatt spoke and Chris whirled around to face him before shrugging his shoulders and then glancing at the woman in front of him who was begging him to leave her alone and that she didn't know anything about their missing sons.

"Shut up!" Chris snapped at the woman and immediately she went silent. Chris then turned to look at Wyatt once more. "I already tried them; they didn't know anything so I've moved on to the Resistance; she is the second-in-command and you didn't capture her until this morning."

"So she knows something?" Wyatt asked as he leaned against the doorframe and Chris then turned and gave him a dark glare.

"Whose side are you on?" Chris snapped

"I could ask you the same question." Wyatt replied calmly and Chris fell silent.

"I'm...I...I just want my babies back here safe. I have no side."

_Short? Yes. Update? Hell yes._

_Once more, thank you for your reviews. Sorry for the long wait, I don't really have an excuse – Just didn't feel like writing but I just got a muse for this out of nowhere from reading all of your reviews :) So thank you very, very much!_


	5. chapter five

_Um, sorry for the wait?_  
_Sorry this is so short?  
Yeah, just sorry._

I Won't Be Your Winter

"Are they finally asleep?" Phoebe questioned her exhausted sister when Piper entered the living room and fell back onto the couch next to Paige. "I'll take the silence as a yes."

"It's about time. I don't know how Chris and Wyatt can deal with them everyday." Piper responded and Paige nodded in agreement while Phoebe shook her head.

"I'm sure they're completely different around their parents, I mean, they don't even know us...apparently." Phoebe spoke which made both of her sisters frown in response. That couldn't mean great things for the Halliwell's in the future.

"Why don't they know us? I mean, are we dead in their future or what?" Paige questioned them both and Phoebe made a face while Piper remained silent as she thought about her future.

"I must be. There's no way I would ever let my son do what he's doing right now if I were alive. I would stop him myself." Piper finally spoke and they glanced between each other.

"I would too, I wouldn't let my nephew turn into a monster." Phoebe added and Paige nodded her head in agreement.

"So, when do you think we die?"

«»«»«»«»«»

"Do you ever sleep anymore?" The voice made him turn and Chris only gave Wyatt a soft smile before he turned back around and continued to flip through the Book of Shadows. He hadn't realized how much he missed all of the spells that hadn't been around in 2004; he wasn't even sure how he had managed to survive without some of these. He could feel Wyatt standing behind him, easily looking over his shoulder at the Book and what pages he was stopping on. Every page was being thoroughly read; after many different failed paths they had decided that their sons had been tossed somewhere in time and it was terrifying Chris. He hadn't had more than three hours of sleep in the past week and wasn't able to concentrate on anything other than finding his small babies. Who knows where they ended up or even what universe they wound up in. The spell that the Charmed Ones cast on him could have easily changed in location in the future.

"Seriously, when was the last time you slept?" Wyatt questioned as he placed his hands on Chris's shoulders and gently turned him around. Chris scowled at the blonde in return and attempted to turn back around but Wyatt wouldn't let him.

"It's been a while. I can't sleep if I don't know where they are and if they're safe. So until I find them, just leave me alone," Chris snapped and Wyatt dropped his hands and Chris quickly turned back around and flipped two more pages before he stopped again. "I found it."

"Found what?" Wyatt questioned with a frown on his face.

"The spell to take us to the boys." Chris quickly read over what was required and then set out to find the candles while Wyatt looked at the page and studied the spell before he nodded his head. It would definitely work. Hell, it had to work. It was the only spell they hadn't used in the entire book, it was their last chance.

Within three minutes Chris had everything set up and was waiting for Wyatt to finish writing down the spell, which he quickly finished. "You have everything set up right?"

"Yes, Wyatt, now say the spell."

«»«»«»«»«»

"Someone make him stop!" Paige whined as Gabriel cried. Phoebe was walking around the attic with him, bouncing him on her hip while making shushing noises but he wouldn't stop crying. Matthew was watching them from where he was sitting, playing with the doll house.

"Do you know what's wrong with him, Matthew?" Piper asked her eldest grandson and Matthew shook his head. "That's great. Just keep going, Pheebs, he has to stop eventually."

"I personally think he wants his parents." Phoebe spoke while her sisters nodded.

"Probably, if we only knew where those parents are."

"Probably going crazy trying to find their children," Piper spoke. "All because of our spell."

"And who wanted to cast that spell?" Paige questioned from her spot on the ground next to Matthew.

"Thank you so much for that, Paige."

"No problem." Paige had a smirk on her face while she moved a little doll person around in the attic, smiling when Matthew attempted to make her doll person and his fight. His, obviously, won the war and hers was thrown down into the dining room and pronounced vanquished.

A luminous light filled the attic in that second and all sisters looked towards the wall where a had triquetra appeared. They were all standing in a second, ready to fight whatever came out. They were shocked when Chris stepped out and moved forward before a tall blonde stepped out behind him, the sisters all immediately recognizing him as Wyatt.

"Momma!" Was the first cry out of Matthew's mouth as he raced forward towards Chris, who quickly dropped to his knees to catch the small child in his arms. Matthew was crying by the time Chris had him securely squeezed in his arms and Chris wasn't too far from it either. Gabriel started wiggling around in Phoebe's arms so she quickly released him and he raced over to Chris as well and was immediately brought into the hug. Chris held them for another moment before kissing both of them and looking up at the sisters.

"So you're my son-in-law." Piper stated as she stared at him. Chris looked down at the boys again and didn't respond to her statement while Wyatt nodded.

"Wyatt, you're so tall," Phoebe said in surprise. "I mean, your mom is only 5'2" and your dad is barely 6'0". Kind of surprising."

"Very surprising." Wyatt amended but nodded.

"I'm 5'3", thank you Phoebe!" Piper hissed towards her sister, who completely ignored her.

"We better get back, Chris." Wyatt spoke and Chris nodded as he stood, both boys holding on to his hands. Gabriel held up his arms and Chris didn't hesitate before he scooped him up and Matthew immediately started fusing over it and Chris lifted him up onto his opposite hip where Matthew's arms went around his neck and his head rested on Chris's shoulder.

Wyatt spoke the spell and frowned when nothing happened.

"Did you say it right?" Chris asked and Wyatt glared at him.

"Of course I said it right!" He snapped in irritation. However, he quickly re-read the spell and was relieved when the portal appeared. Wyatt gestured for Chris to step through with the boys and he was closely behind without a single goodbye to his family.

"Well goodbye to you too." Paige spoke to the empty attic and her sisters nodded in agreement before the portal appeared once more and the small family stepped out, looking shocked to see them again.

"Wyatt, what's happening?" Chris questioned his husband. Wyatt sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I thought this might happen. We had enough power to get us through the first time but we don't now because the boys are with us and they're each double my power...we're stuck."


End file.
